


A New Forever

by The_Void (The_Hatted_Dragon_16)



Series: KuroDai Short Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Dates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Idiots in Love, KuroDai Week, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Making Dinner, Memories, Newly Wed AU, Post-Wedding, Staring, Wedding Rings, no beta we die like daichi, so many chemistry jokes, they're so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hatted_Dragon_16/pseuds/The_Void
Summary: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend Event 2020Day 2: Domestic - Newly Wed AUDaichi and Tetsurou got married a couple weeks ago.Daichi can’t quell the happiness that he feels when he looks at their wedding photos, or Tetsurou himself. Everything about his new husband brings back the memories of how they got to where they are now, and Daichi thinks back on them as Tetsurou makes dinner.He can’t quite believe that he gets to spend the next eternity with the love of his life. Even if he is a huge dork.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: KuroDai Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040630
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend 2020





	A New Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day 2 of the KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend Event! I chose to go with the Newly Weds AU because I didn't have the brain capacity to create a child for them in such a short amount of time, though they would be awesome dads!
> 
> Also- this is the shortest story I've ever written? I actually managed to keep this under 3,000 words??? What is this? A miracle. A miracle is what it is. AND for context, I'm a simp for Kuroo saying _Sa'amura_ instead of _Sawamura_. You'll get the reference when you read it X3
> 
> Anyway- I hope you enjoy my very rushed fic!

Soft light filtered through the blinds of the window, settling across the kitchen in stilted rays. The air was warm and still smelled vaguely of the rice and meat from their afternoon lunch. The only sounds Daichi could hear were the birds chirping in the trees and the soft shuffling of the photographs in front of him.

‘He’s so beautiful,’ Daichi thought with a smile, running his thumb gently across one of the photos.

It was expertly taken. Tetsurou and Daichi were standing at the end of a long aisle, dressed in matching white suits, their hands entwined together as they looked into one another's eyes. Daichi remembered this moment vividly.

His whole attention had been caught up by the man standing in front of him; honey gold eyes staring intensely into his own, a mop of black hair falling over one eye, unsuccessful in hiding the way tears brimmed beneath it. His voice had been only a whisper when he’d said his vows, but Daichi had heard and treasured every word.

When it had been his turn, he had hated the way his own voice shook, but Tetsurou hadn’t seemed to notice or care. He had just continued to stare at Daichi, eyes shining and his smile wobbling slightly. It had been a beautiful moment, and Daichi would be forever grateful to the photographer who captured that moment perfectly.

Daichi turned his head at the sound of a rustling behind him. Tetsurou slid into the room, hands in his pockets and a cocky grin on his face as he made his way over to Daichi’s place at the table.

“You’re slacking, Daichi,” he said as he leaned down to lightly brush his lips on Daichi’s forehead. Daichi hummed lightly, closing his eyes against the sensation, “What happened to work?” he asked, tapping the side of Daichi’s long-forgotten laptop.

“Wasn’t captivating enough,” Daichi said dismissively, closing his computer and setting it aside.

“Oh?” Tetsurou said, resting against the table to be eye level with Daichi, his light grin taking on a mischievous air as he leaned closer, “And my face is?”

A light burning sensation began at the base of Daichi’s neck, creeping up to his cheeks as he smiled, “You’re just full of yourself,”

“Yeah?” long fingertips teased the hair on the back of Daichi’s neck, prompting a new wave of heat to flood him, “Your face says otherwise. Seems like you’ve got your ‘ion’ me,”

“Was that a chemistry joke?” he asked, turning away from Tetsurou’s smug smile that said it all. Daichi couldn’t bring himself to fully hate the way Tetsurou could always make him blush, or how terrible his puns were. He sighed, “It’s a good thing I like you,”

“Enough to make dinner?”

Daichi laughed, “No way! I did it last week,”

“But it’s so good when you make it,” Tetsurou said, placing his hands on Daichi’s face to turn it back towards his. Daichi gave him a stern look and Tetsurou sighed dramatically, “Alright, fine. Kiss first?”

“On your stinky mouth?”

“I don’t have a stinky mouth!”

“You do,”

Tetsurou leaned in further, until their noses were touching, “Why don’t you check for me then?”

“You’re gross,” Daichi said, tilting his head to press his lips against Tetsurou’s for a moment, “Now stop stalling and make dinner already,”

Tetsurou stuck his tongue out playfully before rising to his full height and sauntering his way over to the kitchen counter, Daichi’s eyes following his movements.

Tetsurou was a work of art. From the messy way his hair fell, to his broad back, to the tapered curve of his waist, to the long expanse of his legs; it was all a part of the masterpiece that was Kuroo Tetsurou.

Daichi watched the way Tetsurou’s hair moved. Now, he knew it was soft and silky underneath his fingertips; smooth and anti-tangle, despite its appearance.

‘What I would have done to know that back then,’ he thought with a tender smile.

Daichi was seventeen the first time he’d seen Tetsurou.

He had walked off the bus in his red Nekoma gear, black shock of hair swaying gently in the wind, piercing eyes scanning over the world in front of him. The shining sun had glinted off of his amber eyes, and Daichi’s breath had caught in his throat when they’d landed on him. He couldn’t have denied that he’d found Tetsurou handsome, not to Suga’s perceptive eye, and certainly not with the blush that had crept up his neck every time someone teased him about it.

Tetsurou had been, and still was, tall and muscular; all cat-like eyes and confidence. A splitting grin had grown across his face as he had practically stalked his way over to Daichi, low-lidded eyes tracing his figure as if it were something he didn’t want to forget. Tetsurou had come off sly, cocky, and more than a little provoking. He had looked like trouble had become a person.

‘Little did I know, he was just a big nerd,’ Daichi bit his lip to keep from chuckling.

As he watched Kuroo’s hair mill about the kitchen, his memory shifted.

Instead of a shining sun glinting off Tetsurou’s golden eyes, there was moonlight reflecting in his hair and flickering off his pearly skin. They were older now, high school boyishness replaced by a bedraggled college demeanor. Despite the silver wash of moonlight, Daichi could see the burning blush exploding beneath Tetsurou’s skin.

“Kuroo?” he’d said hesitantly, aware of Tetsurou’s sudden awkwardness.

“Do you know what this is?” Tetsurou had asked instead of answering.

Daichi had paused, thinking back on the night. They had spent probably the whole afternoon together; enjoying the traveling carnival, a movie, dinner at a ramen shop, and now a moonlit walk in a park near their dorm.

“What ‘this’ is?” Daichi had asked back, confused.

“This,” Tetsurou had said, gesturing to the park and the space between them, which was significantly smaller than when they had begun their walk, “Do you know what this is?”

“Repeating the same question doesn’t get me any closer to an answer,”

“Gosh,” Tetsurou had run a hand down his face with an exasperated chuckle, “Suga said you were dense, but man,”

“What?” Daichi had asked accusingly, a red flush crawling it’s way up the back of his neck, “I can’t read minds, Kuroo,”

“Obviously, you-”

“Kuroo. What is this?”

“I’m getting there,” and then Tetsurou’s voice had grown softer than Daichi was used to.

It was the voice he had used when Daichi was too stressed over his criminal justice finals to feed himself, or when Tetsurou had murmured soothing assurances to him the night he found out his mother had died. It was a voice that had caught Daichi’s attention, because Tetsurou only ever used it when he was serious about something. And, if the way Tetsurou had refused to meet Daichi’s gaze was any indication, there had been a bit of fear there too.

“Sawamura, I…” Tetsurou had begun, but his words had trailed away, gaze fixed elsewhere.

“Kuroo? You said my name correctly,” Daichi had said, attempting to lighten the tense mood that had fallen across them without pushing Tetsurou away, “Is everything ok? You’re kinda scaring me,”

“Yeah, I’m fine. There’s just… something I need to tell you,”

“Okay…”

Daichi had waited for what felt like hours as Tetsurou had collected himself, and with one last deep breath he had turned to Daichi, shoulders extended fully and head held high as the words practically fled from his mouth.

“Daichi, you must be a carbon sample, because I want to date you,”

Daichi had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. His heart had been pounding in his chest, mouth agape, and completely speechless, because there was no way, absolutely no way, that Kuroo Tetsurou, his long-time high school crush, was confessing to him.

After a moment of shock, Daichi had thrown his head back as uncontrollable laughter had escaped him. Of course Kuroo Tetsurou would use a chemistry pick up line, of all things, when he was nervous beyond words. Tetsurou had pouted at his reaction, face burning brightly in the moonlight, but when Daichi had collected himself he had said-

“Me too,” and that was all it took to bring a smile and a wash of relief to Tetsurou’s face.

‘I was so, so dense,’ Daichi shook his head, ‘But he is such a dork,’

He sighed lightly as the memory faded, vision focusing back on Tetsurou. His eyes trailed down from the mop of black hair, over his elegant neck, and down his back and slender waist. It was amazing, the memories that were held in Tetsurou’s every curve and edge.

The first time Daichi had properly felt Tetsurou’s back had been filled with chattering teeth and the roar of thunder.

The weather had been lovely only moments before. A large blanket had been laid out across the grass with a basket full of food settled on top, their view of the rest of the park had been gorgeous, but Daichi couldn’t seem to keep his eyes away from Tetsurou.

‘Seems I’ve never been able to keep from watching,’ Daichi thought as he settled his chin on his hands, the air of the kitchen being slowly filled with the pleasant aroma of fresh food.

Perhaps if Daichi had been paying more attention to the sky than he was to Tetsurou’s jawline, he would have noticed the dark clouds rolling in. By the time the rain began to fall, they had been the only one’s left in the park. It hadn’t been too bad at first, just enough rain to make them laugh and groan at their decision to have a picnic date, but as they had begun to pack up, the sky had opened with a loud crack of thunder, and they were drenched in a matter of seconds.

They had run as fast as they could to the nearest bus stop, but even with the advantage of Tetsurou’s long legs, they hadn’t managed to catch it before the bus pulled away into the street. Soaked to the bone, Tetsurou had begun shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, teeth clattering together, sopping wet hair hanging in his face, and Daichi, ever the walking furnace, had wrapped his arms around him, drawing him into his warm embrace as they huddled together under the small shelter of the bus stop as they waited for the next transit to arrive.

Daichi hadn’t been thinking much beyond Tetsurou’s back in that moment. As he had rubbed his hands in soothing circles, the pads of his fingers had brushed along ridges of muscle, firm, shifting, and shivering under his touch. Daichi’s hands had wandered to the curve of Tetsurou’s waist, his touch feather-light, and Tetsurou had shuddered from the contact.

“Daichi,” he had whined softly, the wet mess of his hair resting against Daichi’s shoulder, “Stop teasing, I’m cold,” Daichi had laughed and wrapped his arms around Tetsurou once more, hands still exploring the detailed muscles beneath his shirt as he rubbed warmth back into Tetsurou’s skin.

Daichi’s fingers twitched against the table, longing to reach out and run his fingertips over Tetsurou’s back again, but he was distracted by a flash of gold as Tetsurou reached for a spoon, and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he fiddled fondly with the matching ring on his own finger.

It hadn’t been that long ago that they were standing across from one another, dressed in white, and reciting an age-old phrase. The memory of those words passing softly from beyond Tetsurou’s lips still managed to send Daichi’s heart thundering.

There had been tears in their eyes, turning the word into a swirl of colors. Daichi had only cursed the blurring tears because he couldn’t see Tetsurou as clearly as he would have liked. He wanted to watch the way Tetsurou’s lips curled around the words, wanted to see the expression on his face and the emotion in his eyes. S0 Daichi had blinked rapidly, clearing his vision just in time to watch Tetsurou say-

“I do,”

His heart had swelled until he was sure it would burst, and in that moment he knew he was the happiest man alive. There was not one soul who he would have rather been standing across that aisle with.

The memory nearly brought fresh tears to his eyes. Daichi smiled fondly at Tetsurou as he finished preparing the last of their dinner. Tetsurou glanced over his shoulder and caught Daichi’s gaze.

“Have you been staring this whole time?” he accused lightly, unable to contain his grin.

“Mm, maybe,” Daichi chuckled.

“And you call me creepy,”

“Staring at my _husband_ is not creepy,” Daichi said as he rose from his chair.

Tetsurou turned away from him to fuss with the food, but not before Daichi saw the blush rise high on his cheeks. It had always been difficult for him to fluster Tetsurou, with the way their banter worked and how witty Tetsurou was, but whenever Daichi referred to him as his husband, he was delighted to say that Tetsurou turned all shades of red and pink.

“Are you always going to be this shy about it?” Daichi asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around Tetsurou from behind.

“I’m not shy about it,” Tetsurou retorted.

“You’re blushing,”

“You’re just the acid to my litmus paper,”

Daichi laughed, “I’m what?”

“You make me go red. You’re like… an exothermic reaction,”

“I’m afraid you’re still not speaking japanese,”

Tetsurou smiled and peered over his shoulder, “You spread hotness everywhere,” he turned back to the plates to finish distributing the food, “And, according to the Second Law of Thermodynamics, you are supposed to share your hotness with me,”

Daichi hummed noncommittally, hiding his blush in Tetsurou’s shoulder as he plucked a piece of meat from off one of the plates, “Whatever the reason, it’s cute,”

“I think you mean copper and tellurium. And you can’t call me cute and then steal the food! It's unfair!” Tetsurou laughed, shifting around in Daichi’s arms to try and snatch it back. Daichi chuckled heartily as they played keep away, arms and legs tangling together until they landed in a laughing heap on the floor.

Daichi watched the way Tetsurou’s head tilted back as he laughed, the way his hair swayed with every movement, how his shoulders jumped, and the way the light reflected off the gold band on his finger. His heart swelled with every detail. Everything about Tetsurou was a blessing, every messy black hair, every inch of pearly, muscled skin, every sound, every sight. It was all truly and purely Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Hey, hey,” the soft press of a hand brought Daichi back to the present, “Are you ok? Did you get hurt?” Tetsurou’s voice was soft and worried, brows pinched together as his eyes searched Daichi’s figure.

“What? No, why-” Daichi croaked, suddenly aware of the wetness on his cheeks.

“You’re crying, Dai,” Tetsurou said gently, “Is everything alright?”

Daichi touched the wet tears that were softly falling down his face and chuckled to himself.

“I’m alright, Tet,” he said, still smiling as he turned his gaze back to Tetsurou, “I just love you. So, so much,” Tetsurou blinked, running one hand down his face as he chuckled deeply before pulling Daichi into a tight embrace.

“My gosh, Dai,” he whispered, breath tickling the side of Daichi’s neck, “You can’t say stuff like that,”

Daichi chuckled, burying his head in the crook of Tetsurou’s shoulder, “Why not?” he asked, equally as soft. 

“Because I love you too much already,”

Daichi chuckled, pulling away only enough to bring their lips together. It was soft and gentle, Tetsurou’s lips slightly chapped as they brushed against Daichi’s.

“I love you too. For now and forever,”

Tetsurou chuckled, pressing his forehead against Daichi’s and gazing at him with soft, golden eyes, “Forever’s a long time, Dai,”

Daichi smiled, pure and unrestrained, as he whispered into the quiet of the softly lit room.

“Not if it's you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading all the way to the end!
> 
> I enjoy domesticity SO MUCH. It is my ultimate life goal, and if I could find someone as perfect as Daichi or Kuroo I would never let go. Though, as much as I love it, I've never written it, so sorry for the cringe XD
> 
> Anyway- tell me what you think of the story in the comments below! I also crave Kudos and Bookmarks more than sleep, and I love to sleep. Have a good rest of your December! And happy (early) Holidays!


End file.
